WO 2009/013675 discloses a self-powered light emitting diode bypass-switch configuration, wherein a light emitting diode string is divided into segments that each have a bypass-switch and a driver for the bypass-switch. The driver is powered by a supply voltage locally generated from the forward-voltages of the light emitting diodes of the segment.